As technology and industry in the modern world continues to grow and expand, so do the power requirements. Many different sources of power generation exist today involving: fossil fuel burning, solar, wind, geothermal, hydroelectric, wave and current power generation, etc. Hydroelectric and wave energy that use the movement of a water flow to generate electric power is one of the environmentally friendly method of power generation. Hydroelectric generation normally accomplishes through a dam and a plurality of hydro-turbines as the gravitational potential energy of the water retained by the dam is converted into electric energy by the plurality of hydro-turbines. Hydroelectricity is a valuable source of energy since it is renewable; it has a low cost and produces significantly less waste since it does not require hydrocarbons to be burned. The wave energy also produces clean energy source as wave generators harness the marine waves to generate electricity.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a hydroelectricity generating system that combines at least one hydro-turbines and electric power generator and wave generators in order to improve efficiency of the hydroelectricity generating system. The present invention first utilizes the gravitational potential energy of a body of water to create wave energy so that the wave generators can convert the wave energy into compressed-air. Then, the gravitational potential energy of the body of water is utilized to generate hydroelectric power through the at least one hydro-turbine and electric power generator. Additionally, the compressed-air generated from the wave generators is utilized to pneumatically operate and control selective components of the present invention and to pressurize the water flow that travels through the at least one hydro-turbines and electric power generator.